1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible chair, more particularly to a collapsible chair with a compact folded configuration and that is able to be reclined to varying degrees and in such a manner that a backrest frame and a legrest frame are simultaneously adjusted in a single-step operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,926 discloses an easychair including a frame forming the back of the chair, two side members forming the seat, and armrests that are spaced apart. The side members and the armrests are connected to the frame. A U-shaped frame serves as a legrest, and the base of the chair is formed using a front leg unit and a rear leg unit. Each armrest includes a slide rod, and ends of the front leg unit are slidably mounted to the slide rod via a forked yoke and an eccentric, which serve as a locking mechanism.
One drawback of the aforesaid easychair is that the locking mechanism is inconvenient to operate. In addition, the locking mechanism tends to wear out over time since friction is used to realize the locking action. Wearing of the locking mechanism may result in its inability to lock onto the slide rod. Furthermore, the friction-locking action may scratch or otherwise damage the slide rod.
Another drawback of the aforesaid easy chair is that the slidable connection between the rear leg unit and the side members does not result in a compact configuration upon folding.